Fairy Soul Eds Basket
by Squirrel-Cat-Gamer
Summary: Fairy tail, Soul Eater, Ed, Edd, N Eddy, Fruits Basket crossover the missing zodiac return to the Sohma residence leaving behind a few confused friends and guil mates. Asuspicious Levy, A curious Death the kid, And a obsessed stalker by the name of Marie. Who knows what could happen to find out READ! And it may feature people you were not expecting *Cough Paper Mario TTYD *Cough ;)
1. The Beginning

**Squirrel-Cat: Hi there New story may be crappy bit OC-ish.**

**Lucy- Maybe.**

**Natsu- Hey this story is going to be about me right!**

**Squirrel-Cat: NO.**

**Natsu- Come on MAKE IT ABOUT ME!**

**Lucy- Calm down Natsu.**

**Natsu- How about I knock some sense into this kid!**

**Squirrel-Cat: **_***Glares **_**SHUT UP!**

**Natsu- AYE!**

**Squirrel-cat: Lucy the disclaimer please.**

**Lucy- Squirrel-Cat-Gamer does not own anything but the concept if he did own us it would be a whole lot different.**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage Ihave all the keys in this story (Author: No breaking the fourth wall!) of Fairy Tail! Strongest guild of all of Fiore! Also I carry the Chinese zodiac curse every time a Sohma of the opposite sex hugs a member of but I can use magic unlike my "family" you can call them. I'm heading to Fairy Tail right now actually.

"Hi there, Minna!" I said as I walked in I got greeted by most of my friends. "Hello Lucy, What would you like today?" Asked and greeted a woman named Mirajane Strauss the barmaid of Fairy Tail she's motherly to everyone gets sad if you call her stupid just ask Gray.

"Can I have a milkshake Please?" I asked the barmaid. "Coming right up!" A short blue haired girl by who goes by the name of Levy McGarden.

"Hi Lu-chan!" said a happy Levy with a book in her hand. "Hi Levy!" I said seeing my best friend. "Lu-chan I found an interesting book about the Chinese zodiac and a curse!" Levy said enthusiastically. "Oh… really that's very interesting." Lucy sweatdropped. "It says here there is a family that turns into a animal in the Chinese zodiac like the rat, fox, squirrel, (AN: Both parts of the zodiac in this story) or horse." Levy said examining the page. At the word horse Lucy became stiff.

"Are you sure that's even real? I mean it can probably be fake." Lucy said making sure someone didn't find out she didn't want Hatori to erase her memory. "Maybe you're right Lu-chan, but I'm keeping the book I like the story about the banquet except for the rat deceiving the cat about the banquet." Levy said. Lucy: _'I'm sure Kyo would like to know that.' _

Mira handed Lucy her milkshake that she happily took and drank. "Thank you Mira." Lucy thanked. "Anytime Lucy" Mira said "By the way, How are you and Natsu doing?" Mira said making her match-making smile. Natsu was a pink haired dragon slayer A very powerful mage also raised by a DRAGON! He wore sandals, baggy pants, and a vest showing his stomach, that's not all he had a scaly scrf given to him by his father.

Lucy almost spit out her drink and blushed she did have feeling for the dragon slayer. "Umm… Well… Mira you know we're just friends!" Lucy stated. "Whatever you say-" Mira sang earning a giggle from Levy. "Hi Lisanna!" Lucy said trying to change the topic. "Hi Lucy, Hi Mira-san, Hi Levy!" Lisanna said "Well I got to ge-" Lucy then noticed a boy with orange hair "Lu-chan? What's wrong?" A concerned Levy asked "It's… It's… It's KYO-" Lucy said running to the man in question.

She received few dumfounded expressions. She then hugged him she didn't really hug the opposite gender which is what made it weird. "Luce who's this guy and why are you hugging him?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Is someone getting jealous?" Mira asked from across the room Natsu blushed when she said that but he didn't know if he liked Lucy being dense. "This is my cousin his name is Kyo." Lucy said. "Kyo, this is Natsu my best friend and partner." Lucy introduced

"Oh little Lucy finally has a boyfriend huh?" Kyo mocked Lucy. Lucy blushed and Natsu did too. "Uh… Umm… What did you want anyway Kyo?!" She yelled at Kyo. Natsu just watched.

"New Years is coming soon. And Akito wants to see you." Kyo told her. "Akito wants to see me!? But why?!" Lucy exclaimed to the obviously older boy. "I don't know? I didn't ask." Kyo told the blonde.

"Well go get packed, I'll pick you up later." He stated and then left the guild leaving a shocked Lucy and some dumbfounded guild mates.


	2. The Fox

Chapter 2

The Fox

Hi, I'm Maka Albarn Meister (Weapon too secretly) of DWMA. I have a Partner a scythe that goes by the name of Soul Eater. I'm cursed with the Chinese zodiac the fox is what I'm known as secretly.

I'm heading to DWMA right know with Soul right next to me know we were heading up the stair. I'm different from my family because I can secretly transform unlike the rest of my family.

"Ma… Mak… Maka!" Yelled a white haired boy A.K.A Soul. "Yes, Soul?" Maka grunted looking at him. He stopped. "Watch out for that door." Soul warned Maka just looked ahead and stopped her face was a few inches away from the door she released a sigh of relieve.

The door opened revealing Black-Star. Maka got hit in the face and fell she put a hand on her face where the door hit her. Tsubaki the young meister's weapon was apologizing repeatedly while soul rushed to help her up. Maka got a little angry and pulled out a book Soul and Tsubaki backed away a little.

"MAAAKKKKAAA CHOP!" She yelled out and hit Black-Star in the head with a book. He lied there on the floor unconscious blood spewing blood with Tsubaki trying to wake him up and stop the blood from spewing. She then put her book away and huffed.

"Maka, My father wishes to see you." Said a symmetrical boy except for the three white lines in his hair his name was Death-The-Kid. "For what?" Maka asked the young Shinigami.

"A boy who is **NOT **symmetrical!" Shouted the young Shimigami. _'I wonder who he's talking about' _Maka obviously wondered. "Come on Soul!" Maka yelled to her partner who just nodded in response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They soon made it to a room that had many clouds and what seemed to be a sky but they weren't outside.

"Ah Maka there you are, This young man here claims to be you're cousin." A man who is known as Lord Death gestured to a man beside him.

Maka realized who it was and ran to him "YUUUUKIIII!" She screamed hugging him with confused her partner because she rarely hugged any guys he felt jealousy but realized that it was just her cousin.

'_Why is she hugging hi? How come she doesn't hug me? Wait what?! Am I feeling jealous? No after all cool guys don't get jealous. _Soul thought while smirking.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Maka asked Confused. "I'm here to pick you up Akito wants to see you. And New Year's Eve is coming up." Yuki answer "Akito wants to see me!" Maka yelled with some fear in her voice.

"Wh-Why?" Maka asked with the same tone as before. "I don't really know honestly I just came to pick you up." Yuki answered the fox.

"Ahem!" Soul said trying to get their attention.

"Oh yeah Soul! Yuki this is Soul, Soul this is Yuki." She introduced the two Yuki held his and out and he shook it a bit hesitant at first though.

"So what does he mean by packing?" Soul asked turning to Maka. "Well, I'm going to be away to a while to see my family." Maka told her partner who looked sad for a moment then smiled. "Okay, That's good maybe you could see someone who isn't Spirit." He told her and she just giggled in response.

"Spirit?" Yuki sounded confused. "Spirit is my father." Maka said "Well, My step father she said looking at Soul.

Soul just had a dumb-founded expression. _'What? Spirit wasn't her birth father? But he treats her like she is'_ Soul was just looking into space thinking about all those times that creep called her HIS Maka.

"Is he usually like this?" Asked Yuki. "Not really this is really knew." She answered looking back at Yuki. "When will you pick me up?" She asked the silver hair boy. "Two days." He answer bluntly.

"So Maka you're going to leave hm." Lord death said looking at the girl. "Yes." She answered blankly. "I'll tell all your teachers." Death said to her.

"You're going to leave Maka?!" Said a young girl named Patty a Pistol. "WHY!" Patty asked "I'm going to see my family" Maka told the young pistol. "Well, I hope you have fun!" Liz the older pistol of the sisters said.

"I hope you leave exactly by 8:00." Muttered Death-The-Kid. "yes, I will pick her up by 8:00." Yuki told the Shimigami taking it serious. "Good Maka, get packed immediantly. "Okay, Soul let's go!" Maka told her weapon snapping him out of his trance.


	3. The Rooster

Chapter 3

The Rooster

Edd woke up checking his email. He has grown since he was 12 he was now 16 his hair grew longer but not too long (Anime style hair) He wore shorts and a red T-Shirt he had some red socks that went to his knees. He still wore is sock hat or a beanie sometimes which was today. He was cursed with the rooster of the Chinese Zodiac. The only one that knew swore to never tell and the one who knew was MARIE! Because he was smart he learned how to control it and not transform except for the time Marie scared him. She liked him even more.

Anyways it was an email from his parents they no longer put up sticky notes for communication they hardly talked to him because of the curse but just emailed him.

_Dear Eddward,_

_You're father and I are going out of town on a business trip we'll be back in a month. I left some money for you on the counter for necessities. We'll come home as soon as possible but until then try not to make the house explode with the chemicals and such._

_Love, (Don't know her name)_

Edd just sighed as he looked and the email. "Well mother and father are gone again might as well see what Eddy and Ed are doing." He said to himself. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

He went down the stairs walking to the door. "Hey sock-head open up!" He recognized the voice as Eddy's. He opened the door and saw Eddy, who had grown but was still a bit short he had a full head of spiky hair usually wore a yellow shirt with a black jacket.

"About time sock head!" Eddy said as he walked in. "Hiya! Double D!" Said a tall teen wearing a green jacket with a vertically striped shirt he had also grown some more hair. "Salutations Ed, Eddy!" Edd said to his two friends.

He then heard a knock on the door he was shocked at what he saw. "Ha-Hatori!" He said shocked seeing the dragon. "Hello Eddward." He said to the 16-year-old. "Hel- Hello Hatori, Pleas come on in I have some company over one of them can be rude." The younger of the two said moving out of the way.

"Hey Double D, Who's the old guy!" Eddy said rather rudely. "Eddy Manners! This is Hatori!" Edd scolded Eddy at first then intodruced. "Nice to meet you." Hatori held his hand up held his and up and Eddy took and started shaking it.

"Nice to meet cha!" Eddy said. "So, got any money?" Asked Eddy but he got ignored.

"So, this is Ed." The rooster introduced. "Hello." Hatori said blankly. "I am Lothar, Destroyer of evil!" Ed said. "Okay, Eddward I need to speak to you, privately."

"Well, see you later sock head!" Eddy said walking out the door. "Bye, Double D!" Ed Yelled as he walked through the door.

"Eddward, New Year's is coming up, And Akito wants to see you." Hatori said. "Wait, Akito wants to see me?!" (They're all having the same reaction) Edd asked.

"Yes." He said rather bluntly. "I will be back later to pick you up alter et packed it you will." He said well walking to the door. "I'll be back later for you Eddward" He said well walking out the door.

"Bye Hatori." Edd said to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**After packing a little, getting some food, packing even more, Doing a terrible scam idea with the others **(Eddy needs his money he has a job though but he likes going with the classics.)

"Huh… Finally done." Edd said "Well, I guess I should say good-bye to my friends and the _Kankers_." Edd said to no one in particular.

_**Out-Side…**_

"Eddy, Listen I'm leaving for a while." Edd said "What do ya mean sock head." Eddy told the Rooster. "I'm going to see my family." Edd told the midget.

"NOOOO! Double D don't go! Ed will miss you!" Ed yelled hugging the boy to death Edd was trying not to transform to escape.

"Don't worry… Ed, I'll… be back." The rooster said gasping for as much air as he could get. Ed let go still looking like he wanted to cry.

"Well, I'm going to say bye to other my other friends." Edd said Looking over to Jimmy and Sarah. Jimmy had gotten taller his voice had gotten a little deeper not much he had got his head-gear off he wore a blue shit that went to his thighs he also wore pants and black shoes. Sarah has longer hair wore red lipstick a pink top and some blue shorts and her usual earing she had gotten much nicer.

"Hey, there Double D." Jimmy said. Him and Jimmy were friends because they were both smart. "Salutations!" Double D greeted them. "Oh, Hiya, Double D!" Sarah Said happily.

"Well guys I came to say goodbye, I'm going to be gone a while." Double D said his tone happy with a hint of sadness. "Where are you going? If I may ask." Jimmy asked Double D. "I'm going to see my family." He answered gleefully.

"Oh… well, bye." Both Jimmy and Sarah said giving him a hug while Double D was trying not to transform being hugged by Sarah and all.

"Goodbye." He said as he was walking off. He saw Kevin and Nazz so he headed towards them. Kevin was wearing a leather jacket and kept his red hat he grew taller he wore grey pants to go with his look. Nazz got taller her hair grew to just below her shoulders She wore a White tank top with a black T-shirt underneath still grey pants too and black heels sometimes.

"Hey what's up dude?" "What do you want Double Dork?"

"Well I came to say goodbye, I may be gone a while." He said informing him. They looked at him confused. "I'm going to see my family." He told them, they then looked less confused.

"Later." Kevin said. While Nazz hugged him. "Come back soon dude." Nazz said letting go. "See you guys later." Double D yelled walking away.

"Hiya, Double D!" Said a boy who had really short brown hair A.K.A Johnny he wore a black shirt and blue jeans he grew a little barely taller than Eddy. And there was plank he was a plank of wood with a face on him I guess It's a him. "Plank says Hi too" Johnny said speaking for the wood.

"Hello, Johnny I'm here to say bye, You see I'm going to visit my family." He told the short bald-ish kid. "That's cool well see ya later Double D." He told the sock head who was wearing a black beanie.

"Bye Johnny. Take care of yourself and plank." He told the duo and walked away. As they waved goodbye. "What do you mean something bad is gonna happen" Johnny asked talking to plank.

He then went to see Rolf. "Hello there, Double D-Edd boy!" "what brings you to Rolf's home." The blue haired teen asked. Rolf was as tall as Ed he wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts with red shoes.

"Well Rolf, I came to say goodbye I'm leaving for a while to see my family." He told the blue haired boy who just lifted up and rubbed his armpit in response.

"Have fun on your journey Double D-Edd boy." Rolf said while Double D was walking away waving back at Rolf. "Everyone is going to be part of his journey yes?" Rolf said to no one in particular and received a "Oink!" as a Response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello May, Lee is Marie home?" He asked the two out of three Kanker sisters. "MARIE Your man is here to see Ya!" Lee yelled earning a blush from double D and a giggle from May looking at is face.

"Hey there, BoyFriend-" Marie said walking through the door. May's appearance: She had gotten taller and even smarter she wore red skinny jeans and her normal gray T-shirt her hair got longer to her thighs her same appearance but her teeth were straighter. Lee's appearance: She got taller too she wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off her shirt had a circle on it that said "Mess with me and you'll regret it!" she wore blue jeans. Marie's appearance: Her hair was to her back having a bang cover her right eye still She wore a black tank top that said "Taken" and she wore black skinny jeans.

"I guess I'm here to say bye, I might not be here for a while, I'm going to see my family." The rooster told the three. "Well then, I'm going with you!" Marie yelled "I ain't going to be away for my man!" She yelled. "I'll be packing a minute later she came back with a suitcase. "bye girls." she said hugging them. "Don't be getting pregnant!" Lee warned earning a beet red Double D and a snickering May. "See ya, Marie and Double D!" She yelled as they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hatori came back Marie talked her way of going and he didn't argue now they left it was a quiet ride and they are there now Lucy and Maka had yet to arrive They were at the Sohma house Akito told Hatori she wasn't mad (SHE?! WHAT WHO KNEW *SARCASM) she gave them her blessing only to make the rooster happy.**


	4. The Heroes

**I'm not going to put the squirrel in because i don't really want to plus I forgot besides there is going to be another squirrel and my first OC! Also more characters to add an adventure I really should put things in summaries. **

Chapter 4

The Heroes

Double D had woken up and went to the dining room he was going to make himself breakfast. Once he got in there he saw breakfast was already prepared.

"Hi!" Said a young blonde boy. "Momiji!" Double D said sounding surprised. "HI! There you big chicken! You've got older!" Momiji said happily. "Momiji I'm a Rooster! Double D said to the bunny.

"Wahh! Stop yelleing at me!" He said "Crying". "Calm down Momiji." Double D sighed.

"Hey, have you met Torhu yet?" Asked the bunny. "Torhu, who's that?" Double D asked.

"That's sissy, she's really nice." Said the tiger walking up. "Hi Eddward!" Said the young girl.

"Hi! Kisa!" Momiji said happily. "Salutations, Kisa!" Double D said. "Hey." Said Hiro walking up.

"HI!" Momiji yelled once again. "Hello, Hiro." Double D said calmly. "Were you guys talking about Torhu?" Hiro asked. "Yes, I would still like to know who that is." Double D said.

"Well, Tohru is nice she knows our secret she met everyone in our family except for the Rooster, Horse, and Fox." Kisa said.

"Are the Fox and Horse coming too?" Double D asked.

_***Ding *Dong right on que**_

Double D started walking towards the door to open it. "Look it's the Rooster!" The horse yelled.

"Hello, Horse, Fox." Double D "We have names you know." Maka said. "Okay Maka, Lucy." Double D said addressing them by their names.

"So, how are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Good we were just talking about a girl named Torhu." Double D answered.

"SISSIES!" Kisa yelled running toward them. "KISA!" Maka and Lucy yelled in unison well Hiro's eye twitched.

"What's wrong Hiro, sad that Kisa isn't hugging you?" Momiji teased Hiro blushed. "NO!" He yelled walkinig away fast. Everyone laughed except Kisa who just looked confused.

"Well I think we should meet Torhu just don't tell her about my magic." "Or my ability of turning for a weapon." "Or my… Inventions." They told Momiji.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_***Knock *Knock**_

"Hello?" Said a girl who was obviously a teen. "Are you Tohru?" Maka asked. "HIII! TOOOHHHRRRUUU!" Momiji yelled jumping to hug her.

"Momiji No! There are people around!" Tohru yelled but got hugged anyway.

'_Why did he just do that? There are people around to see him transform!"_

"Uhh… I can explain!" She yelled panicked. But then got confused when she saw them laughing.

"Um, what's so funny?" She asked still confused. "Tohru they'-" Momiji said but then "Oh My Gosh! The bunny can talk" Lucy said. "What's going on with the world!" Double D then said going along with it. "What kind of Witch craft is this!" Maka yelled.

Torhu looked scared but then they started laughing again. "We were just kidding." Lucy said "We're actually part of the zodiac." Maka told her.

"Oh you're part of the Zodiac what animals are you?" Tohru asked. "I'm the Horse." Lucy told her. "The rooster not chicken." Double D answered. "You can call me the Fox." Maka told Torhu.

"Oh that's amazing now I can have new friends." Torhu said holding her hand out which all of them shoock.

"Well I have to go to work, Bye!" Torhu said putting down Momiji who transformed back and changed.

"Bye!" They said in unison. And then laughed.

"Wow she's nice except this house, does she live with that pervert Shigure?" Maka asked eyes closed arms crossed. "Yes" Momiji said in his happy-go-lucky tone.

"Well, I say we should greet Shigure." Double D said. They entered the house with a half asleep Yuki walking around and for some reason pissed off Kyo the dog was sitting down watching Kyo yell.

"HI guys." They all said. It woke Yuki up, Kyo stop yelling, Shigure look in their direction and made them look aver to them.

"Oh, Hello there Maka, Lucy, Eddward." Shigure said. "My why how much you've grown." He said looking at Lucy and Maka which earned him Yuki and Kyo coming over but then.

"LUUCCYY KICK!" "MAAKKAA CHOP" They said at the same time. "Leaving a near dead Shigure on the floor, a smirking Kyo, and a smiling Yuki.

"Long time no see." Yuki and Kyo both said. "So guys is Tohru like one of your guy's girlfriend?" Maka asked. Kyo blushed and left while Yuki shook his head.

"That damn Cat obviously likes her and she likes him too but they're too dense about each other's feelings." Yuki told them. Maka and Lucy blushed because they were in the same situation.

"Hey Maka Lucy are you sick? Your faces are a bit red." Momiji told them and they blushed more. Double D laughed at them but not too loud knowing they were blushing.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ugghh… how did we get here?" Asked who had just woken up. She was woman in a blue suit with an orange mechanical thing covering her wrist.

"I don't know Samus one minute we're with Tippi and Count Bleck the next we're here." Said a young boy with pink hair a pink shirt with a star on it red shorts and red shoes.

"KIRBY! Is that you?" The bounty hunter asked surprised that he looked human.

"Last time I checked." Kirby told her. "But How Is That Possible?!" She asked/yelled at the young puffball who was now a human.

"I don't know it just happened and I lost my abilities!" Kirby said trying to float.

"Where are the others?"

"Over there."

"The Partners?"

"Over there."

Samus just sighed and looked at her wrist. "My power suit isn't working."

"Well I can probably help with that." Said former **SQUIRREL **Sandy cheeks now she was a blonde wearing a purple shirt and green skirt and she had boots.

"Sure, take a look." Samus said motioning to her wrist. "Sandy are you a human now?" Samus asked "Well, I guess. I mean I am still me but I just have a different form now." Sandy told her.

"It seems that the circuits are fries that and this." Sandy pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Heroes,_

_We did what we had to do to get you out of there I hope you are all safe I left something there for my soul partner I wish you all happy travels we may one day meet again but that will not be for a while I hope everyone is there with you I grew to love all you as family if we meet once again I will not remember you, you will have to remind me you'll now me when you see me._

_P.S._

_Mario can you take care of everyone._

_Timpani _

_A.K.A Tippi_

Everyone who was awake was crying by now. Peach had woken up and her eyes were anime style crying water pouring out of her eyes.

"Hello I am Tiptron I mean Tippi. _ I am tippi._" Said a small robot butterfly with a resemblance to Tippi.

"I was designed to follow Peach around and help everyone out." Tiptron said. Peach wiped away her tears and smiled. "Come on let's go tiptron." Peach said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Before we leave we need everyone to wake up." Kirby said. "Kirby?! Sandy?! What happened to you guys?!" She asked looking confused.

"We're in a new world it affected how we look." Sandy told the Princess who was calming down.

"Well let's wake up every one!" Peach said happily. "Shrooms for Breakfast!" Link woke up fast.

"I'm Awake!" Link yelled. Everyone laughed at him. "No Shrooms?" He said as he looked at Kirby and Sandy. "Who's that?" Link asked

"Don't recognize me or blondie here?" Kirby said in a sad tone. Link's eyes then widened. "Kirby? Sandy? What happened to you two." Link looked really confused.

"The new world we're in is affecting us." Sandy told him "Feel your ears." She said pointing at his ears. When he felt them he was looking for any changes he was shocked to feel normal ears not his pointy ears. "Well at least no one can call me Elfy." Link said and everyone laughed.

"Now to wake up the others let's start with… Amy." Samus said. "That's easy… AMY SONIC WANTS TO MARRY YOU!" Peach yelled. Amy literally almost flew to the moon. When she landed she crushed sonic with a bone crushing hug.

Everyone laughed and she just looked confused. "What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Well they just lied to you in an effort to wake you up." Twilight (OC :D) said.

**Twilight's appearance: He's tall has brown hair it was long but not too long twilight colored cloak with black and white eyes which he hid with a blind fold but perfectly can sense everything he wore a white shirt with a sun and a moon on it he had pants that were black and black shoes with white shoe laces he had a FAIRY TAIL guild mark on his palm. His magic was very powerful.**

"What Amy said with anger who tried to wake me up with **FAKE MARRIAGE**!" Amy yelled shooting a death glare at everyone they all stopped laughing except for Twilight who was laughing at their scared expressions. "So, Who was it!" Amy yelled looking at everyone who looked scared not paying attention to Twilight.

"Amy calm down don't try to kill everyone." Said the blue hedgehog who was now awake. "SSSOOOOONNNNIIIIICCCC!" Amy squealed to running to give him a hug.

Sonic ran but he didn't run as fast as before he looked confused and it happened… Amy actually caught him! (OH GAWD WHAT HAVE I DONE!)

"You guys look a bit different thanks to the world we're in." Sandy said. "Huh? What do you mean new person?" Amy asked looking confused. "That's Sandy the squirrel." Kirby said. "And you are?" Amy asked still hugging Sonic who was trying to get away.

"I'm Kirby you know Kirby as in the puffball famous in Popstar!" Kirby said making a hero's pose.

"Anyways…" Link said changing the subject to tell the hedgehogs about their appearances. "Amy you're human you too are too Sonic." Link said looking at the former Hedgehogs.

Amy had pink hair a red dress and boots (EASY :D)

Sonic had blue hair A blue hoodie dark blue pants and his regular shoes

"And we lost our abilities apparently." Kirby said with a frown. "MY AWSOME ABILITIES GONE!" Kirby sobbed. "Calm down Kirby." Samus said.

**After all heroes woke up Descriptions:**

Mario: Same

Luigi: Same

(Twilight Princess) Zelda: Same Normal ears though.

Starfire(Not from Go): Same.

Raven (Teen Titans old one not Go I hate that): Same normal skin.

Beast Boy: Looks like Garfield not the cat the ginger.

MetaKnight: Tall as Kirby smaller mask blue hair cape missing Galaxia.

Malon!: Same Normal ears.

Connie (OC Samus' World): Brown hair wears a pink version of Samus' Zero Suit Wear a pink power suit has a pink mechanical thing on her wrist too.

Tyler: Same

Lucahjin: Same

Donna: Same

Tails: Orange hair orange jacket Dark orange pants and regular shoes.

Spongebob: Looked human had longish hair wore a dress shirt with a red tie and brown pants with a black belt also his normal shoes.

Patrick: Chubby pink hair normal pants and an actual shirt.

Vendetta: Moss green hair a black dress with moss green broken hearts and knee high socks.

Charlotte: Blue hair with a bow and a dress like Vendatta's only blue un-broken hearts same knee high socks.

**Partners**

Goombario: Short brown hair blue hat and a blue hoodie he's short too young also.

Kooper: Tall-ish blue shirt a red bandana and a blue shell backpack.

Bombette: Pink shirt with a bomb on it short blonde hair and a back pack that looked like wins.

Bow(Kirby's GF! In the story): Short has very light green hair with bows of course a very light green dress and a bow in the middle of it she also has very light green eyes.

Parakarry: Pilot clothes and brown shell with wings.

Watt: Blonde spiky hair a blue pacifier blue shirt young but not that young.

Sushi: Mohawk purple clothes short but not that young.

Lakilester: Green hair thing he's got going a shell backpack and weird cloud like shoes.

Goombella: Miners outfit as tall as Goombario and blonde ponytail.

Koops: Blue jacket Blonde hair Green Shell backpack.

Flurrie: Purple dress Purple hair a necklace.

Shredder (Young Yoshi): Red hair green clothes and polka dot shorts.

Vivian: Pink Hair covering her eyes a striped witches hat a designed pink dress.

Admiral Bobbery: Captains outfit with a bushy mustache and a steering wheel backpack type thing.

Ms. Mowz: White hair red dress red heels and her heart shaped mask.

**Team Luigi Partners Contains OC's**

Blooey: Tanned skin short white clothes and gloves.

Jerry: Red hair mixed with some brown a red shirt with a cherry on it brown gloves and red pants.

Torque: Short with a green shell backpack with a wrench on it.

Hayzee: Dark green pants with a light green shirt short.

Screamy: Short pale wears a white suit with white shoes he has white hair and his eyes are purple.

Icecremia (OC SPINIA Charlotte's partner): Purple Hat with two spikes light blue shirt Dark white shorts.

Gourmet guy (Smaller than before became a chef also Patrick's Partner): Red hoodie with a mask blue shorts.

D-Ruel (OC Tyler's partner): Wears a red hat a black shirt with a star on it yellow shoes and pans with yellow gloves and he has yellow eyes.

**Pixls**

Same as before but can't use abilities.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So we can't use our abilities WHYYY?!" Sobbed a human Blooey while Malon was trying to calm him down.

"I think I know where we are! Come on let's go!" Said a running Twilight with everyone following. "I was right we're here!" Screamed a Very Happy Twilight. Everyone caught up and gasped.

"This town it's… Beautiful" Bow said holding Kirby's hand Kirby smiled.

"Come on let's go." Twilight said walking in a specific direction unknown to the others. Twilight was looking at his hand a tear forming he didn't bother to blink it away.

'_After so long I'm going home'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Guys I did it for those who are reading this thank you I doubt that more than 1 or more are reading P.S. I'm going to make an adventure and also I will try to update faster Till next time all of you.**


	5. A New Quest

**Hey there, It took me a long time to update and I have no excuse. I also forgot to mention the Twilight has more magic such as memory magic and book art magic he uses spells he sees in books he keeps his books in another dimension much like celestial spirit magic and requip magic, but without further ado the chapter after basically 1000 years. Have fun reading and also some things might be horrible but please read or else I'll cry :'(**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5

A new Quest

The guild was depressed no one knew where Lucy was everyone was sad. Natsu wasn't picking fights with Gray. Gray wasn't stripping. Juvia wasn't stalking and it was raining due to her mood. Gajeel wasn't eating Iron. Cana wasn't drinking to get drunk. Elfman wasn't going on about how everything was manly. Mirajane wasn't her cheerful self. The one who had it the worst was Lvey she didn't even go near a book.

'_Lu-chan where are you?" _Levy sighed.

_**With The Heroes…**_

"Come on it's over here!" Twilight shouted running towards a building. (**P.S. Old Fairy Tail guild hall after The Tower of heaven that one but time skip and stuff happened.**)

"Wait up! We all can't run as fast as you can!" Goombario yelled as everyone passed him. "Can we go in now?" Shredder asked.

"Wait!" Twilight yelled. "Twilight probably needs time to prepare himself." Connie said. "That might be true." Tails said. "Alright I'm tired of running." Patrick said as he collapsed to the ground as Gourmet was walking next to him.

"This rain is so gloomy!" Zelda sighed. "I like the rain." Sushi said. Sonic shuddered because it was water.

"Well, I guess it's time to go in." Raven said walking towards the door. "Friend Raven! No!" Starfire yelled running towards Raven. "No, She's right." Twilight said.

Mario: Let's-a go!

"Okay come on it'll probably be fun!" Malon said cheerfully.

"Finally dude! I thought we were gonna stay in the rain forever!" Beast boy said finally speaking up.

"Ready?" Meatknight asked. "I guess…" twilight said he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm back…" Twilight said shyly. The others who entered with him were surprised so hear him so shy.

The guild looked shocked and they were gloomy and wondering who it was he was wearing a cloak and a blind fold so they didn't know who it was. Twilight took another deep breath and then he took off the blind fold and put on some glasses then took off his hood. The guild looked really shocked at how much Twilight grew up then a lot who knew who it was were crying because someone who they thought died like when Lisanna had came back.

"Hi." Twilight said still a bit shy. Twilight had put his blindfold back on but had seen everything perfectly.

Twilight looked around and saw Natsu and approached him. "Natsu you're still here and not fighting with Gray. Wait… You look like you haven't aged." Twilight said messing with Nastu's face.

"There was some weird time skip on Tenoru Island and we were gone for the past seven years." Natsu answered a bit grumpy Twilight could tell that it wasn't because of the time skip.

"Natsu you seem grumpy today."

"Luce left and they don't want me to look for her." Natsu said still grumpy. "Don't worry she'll be back, I mean looking at you now how grumpy you are you obviously loooooooovvvvvvveeeee her." Twilight said teasing a blushing Natsu then walked to Mirajane hearing Happy yell "That's my line!"

"Hello Twilight, can I get you anything?" Mirajane asked the polishing a mug. "No thanks Mira. Is master here?" Twilight asked. "No he's at a meeting." Mirajane answered.

Mirajane noticed some people walking towards them an odd group some people would say, but in Fairy Tail they were not sticking out like sore thumb, but people did have their eyes on them because they did not recognize them and their attire was a little unusual to some of the members especially the partners.

"Okay, bye." Twilight said looking around again but his eyes widened when he saw _her_.

'_It's been so long since I've seen her the ice dragonslayer (OC)'_

He then walked over to her, she looked surprised her eyes started forming tears she talked Twilight into a hug and he hugged her back. Connie had felt a little jelous of the two. (AN: What's this I'm starting hehe *evil twinkle*)

"It's been awhile Alice."

"Yeah it has."

Then the whole guild started to get darker for specific members and heroes then what happened next not one of them expected.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**With the Tohru**

"Lucy, Maka, and Double D seem nice I wonder where've they've been all this time. I can't believe I barely met them today." Torhu said talking to herself walking back home from work when she saw something in the sky it seemed to be a dragon a bit pink with blue an antenna swirly eyes two very small arms a big jaw small wings and a tail that looked a bit like strands, Tohru was surprised she saw Maka, Lucy, Edd, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Tohru are you okay?!" Momiji yelled when he was literally 2 feet away from her. "yes but, who's that?" She said pointing at the dragon. The dragon then appeared before them.

"Scanning… Scanning… Scanning complete your hair you pants the keys eyes and beanie. Huh, you are the 3 of the legendary heroes! I was sent here to destroy you but instead I will take someone because you are not ready to fight yet." The dragon said.

"Double D! Help!" A certain blue headed girl said.

The dragon then grabbed Tohru.

"Let her go!" Kyo and Edd said in different tones. "What kind of monster would do this?" Lucy asked herself aloud. "Who are you!" Maka yelled at the dragon.

"I am FRACKTAIL!"

Fracktail then flew off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Back at the guild**

"Mario can you hear me, as you may have noticed you're in another world, I know you have saved us before but I plea for your help, you're task is to look for us 7 Star Spirits, the Crystal Stars, and the Pure Hearts I will give you and your friends the remainder of my powers the first place you shall look is a small world called Ooo there you will meet a young hero and his friends. Only the legendary heroes can see this, but some might forget. Please Mario save us!" Eldstar said giving his power to Mario, Link, Sonic, Kirby, Samus, Spongebob, Vendetta, Raven, Lucahjin, Twilight, Luigi, Malon, Tails, Metaknight, Connie, Patrick, Charlotte, Beastboy Tyler, Peach, Zelda, Amy, Starfire, Sandy, and Donna also everyone else who is one of the _**Many**_ legendary heroes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**With Lucy and the gang**

"Was I the only one that just saw the vision?" Lucy asked looking at everyone. "No, I saw it too." Edd said **(Rhyming) **"I did too." Maka said. "Did you guys see it?" Maka asked Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji in response she got three shaking heads. "Does that mean that we're three of the legendary heroes?"

"Well Fracktail did say that before he flew off with Tohru and Marie."

"Well there's one thing left to do."

Everyone: What?

"Go to the Land of Ooo!"

Everyone: Let's Go!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What was that? Who was that!?" a confused Levy asked. "That star was an old friend named, Eldstar!" Link said "Wait you saw him?" Kirby asked.

Mario: Okay, Who saw Eldstar

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Alice, Cana, Wendy, and the Exceeds all raised they're hand even though Natsu wasn't really paying attention.

"Wait, I just remembered something." Twilight said pulling out a laptop and typing in many many codes.

"Hello, I am the perfect computer system you may call me TEC."

Everyone gasped except those who didn't know who Tec was.

"Hello, Princess Peach, Zelda, Amy, Donna, Sandy, Starfire how have you been?"

"Good" The girls said confused.

"Let's see I installed a program that might help Tec join the team." Twilight said looking through the laptop finally finding the program.

"Everyone stand back." Twilight said backing up.

A blinding light appeared and when the light dimmed down there stood a boy, He had white hair, a shirt with an X on it, a hat with goggles on it, and black pants.

"It worked!" Twilight said obviously happy.

"What happened to me?" Tec asked in his human form. "You my friend are now a human" Twilight said.

"I'll be right back." Twilight told them.

**Book Art: Teleportation**

"Twilight was gone to who knows where and who knows when he's coming back." Alice said with a sigh.

Seconds later Twilight came back with Lucy, Maka, and Edd. Lucy was looking around the guild confused then she finally said something.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Lucy asked.

Every Guild member: LUCY!

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Maka asked.

Legendary Heroes: ***Nods***

"Okay, let's go!" Maka said.

"How do we get there though?" Starfire asked.

"Teleporting." Lucahjin said.

A blinding light then took all of them away to the land of Ooo to meet a certain boy, his dog, a princess, a vampire, a fire princess, and a lumpy princess.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**How was it? It was terrible wasn't it? But anyway it's finally finished. But remember this very important thing R&R. Wait a minute, Look right there a review button! Also, favorite this story. Until We meet again sooner than last time maybe.**

"**Hey"**

**Me*Confused***

"**Update sooner next time or else!"**

**Me: Who's there?!**

**Samus: Me**

**Samus: *Stabs***

**Samus: Update sooner next time or else something worse will happen**

**Me: A-Aye Sir!**

**Samus: R&R Or else I'm coming after YOU!**


	6. No title

**I'm back everyone, today is the day they finally get somewhere else. And there's going to be a few surprises tee hee hee. But anyway I don't own anything except for the OC's and that's basically it. **

**P.S. I forgot to say Juvia saw the vision too. That's all. Read it. Go. Bye. Scroll down.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6**

"Uhhg… Where are we and why is it so cold?" Asked a shivering Goombella. "I don't think it's cold." Stated Icecremia. "I don't either." Gray said only in his boxers. "Yes what is the big deal." Starfire said.

"Shut up. Any normal person would be cold" Lucy said. "Thank you!" Goombella agreed. Koops nodded his head showing he agreed.

"I think it's cold too." Kisa said **(What!)**

"Kisa what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"I stepped on the circle while you were teleporting."

"I-I had the vision too."

"Okay then it looks like you coming with us, she states" Horologium says.

"When did you get here?" Goombario asked.

"Miss Lucy summoned me."

"Open up, I'm going in." Goombella commanded/stated.

"Enough lollygagging it's time to go" Erza said with her commanding voice.

"Okay I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"I second that!" Beastboy yelled.

"Okay let's go." Gray said.

"Oooh Gray-sama is taking charge Juvia is walking next to Gray-sama!" Guess who said. "Okay can we just go now?" Raven said "I agree can we go now?" Starfire said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a while they finally left the ice kingdom and found a tree house.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Yelled Kirby knocking rapidly. "Kirby, I think you can stop knocking know." Vivian said. "Maybe we could break in." Ms. Mowz said with a look in her eyes.

"Besides look what I found when I secretly wandered off." Ms. Mowz said holding up some golden and silver keys, Lucy screeched as soon as she saw them running and grabbing them.

"What happened to your Aquarius key?" Maka asked

"She had to give it up in order to save everyone but now she can use water magic." Levy explained telling the story with everyone listening.

"SssssssPOW that's an intense story." Boomer said

"That maxes up your girth points." Thudley said.

"Thanks?" Lucy said in more of a question sort of way.

"We never had to do anything that bad!" Link said.

"We've never had to fight a demon except for the Shadow Queen she was easy." Samus said.

"Speak for yourself." Twilight said.

"Is that why you have a tattoo right there?" Maka asked as she pointed to the tattoo under her neck.

"I'm ready! To go inside." Spongebob said.

"Vendetta isn't this fun!" Charlotte asked he 'best friend'

"Shut up, stupid girl!" Vendetta yelled.

"Jake, FP look humans!" Finn said stunned yet excited.

"Finn we better be careful they might be dangerous." Jake warned.

"Maybe Jake's right." FP said.

"Come on they can't be that bad." Finn said.

"Hey are you evil." FP asked.

"No." They all said except for Vendetta who just scoffed and turned away.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hey guys I'm not going to be writing this story for a while because of writers block but, I am going to write a new story cause I told my friend I was because I told her she had a magic necklace, so this story won't be written for a while see ya!**


End file.
